Battling Entei/Meeting Verity, Sorrel, Samurai Jack, Tintin and their friends/Ash Battles Verity/Onix Appears/Piplup calms Onix
Here's how the scene goes When the Heroes battle Entei, Meet Verity, Sorrel, Samurai Jack, Tintin and their friends, Then Pkachu battles Piplup but accidentally wakes Onix up and Piplup calms Onix in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to the forest where our heroes are running to find Entei) Ash Ketchum: '''Where are you, Entei? (In the distance we see Samurai Jack behind the trees overhearing everything about Entei) '''Samurai Jack: Entei is here? I've got to find it! Silver the Hedgehog: What's going on? Emerl: Hey, Silver and Blaze. Ash Ketchum: What are you guys doing here when we're looking for Entei. Silver the Hedgehog: We heard you were looking for Entei the Legendary Fire-Type Pokemon of the Johto region. Chip: Look! (They see Entei) Ash & Verity: There it is! (Ash & Verity looked at each other) Patrick Star: Who are you? (Verity smiles and then runs, the heroes followed her) Verity: Let's go, Piplup! (She threw her Pokeball letting out Piplup) Ash Ketchum: Hold it! We got here first! Verity: I got here first! Sandy Cheeks: I found Entei first! Yee-haw! Rouge the Bat: Sorry guys but we found Entei first! Knuckles the Echidna: I don't think so, bat-girl! Verity: Piplup, use Bubble Beam! (Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Entei quickly dodges it as it jumps in front of Ash looking at him) Sonic the Hedgehog: Don't move, Ash! Tintin: '''Stay still! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt but Entei dodges it) '''Donkey Kong: Hold still! (Donkey Kong tries to punch Entei, but dodges it quickly as it looks at the heroes and then fires Flamethrower on the heroes but they quickly avoid getting burned, But Ash gets caught on fire, Entei jumps But Sorrel and Lucario appear and also Samurai Jack and Team Dark) E-123 Omega: Target confirmed, prepare to catch Entei and use it to fight Eggman. Sorrel: '''Lucario, Aura Sphere! (Lucario fires Aura Sphere on Entei and hits but had no effect, Entei fires Flamethrower at Lucario knocking it into the tree) '''Samurai Jack: I've got this! (He brings out his Katana to fight, but gets hit by Entei kicking him and knocking him into the tree) E-123 Omega: Fire! (He fires the missiles, but Entei dodges them and then fires Flamethrower hitting Omega and crashes into the tree) Shadow & Rouge: Omega! Verity: Piplup, Bubble beam! (Piplup fires Bubble Beam, but Entei dodges it and then roars blowing everyone away as it runs off to escape) Yoshi: Entei got away! (Then more guest stars arrived) Sunset Shimmer: Are you guys okay? What happened? Captain Haddock: '''Blistering Barnacles, What just happened?! '''Tintin: Captain Haddock, what are you doing here? Gmerl: Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike and the others. Sci-Twi: What happened here? Goofy: We tried to catch Entei for Ash, but it's too powerful. Donald Duck: It almost fried me into a chicken! Verity: Alright, you let it escape! Piplup: Piplup! Ash Ketchum: I totally could've caught it if you hadn't gotten in the way! Pikachu: Pika! Verity: You were in the way! Ash Ketchum: No you were! Spike the Dog: Guys get along please. Ash & Verity: Be quiet! (Spike frowns in sadness) Ashi: '''Cheer up, Spike, Everything is okay. '''Professor Calculus: '''Excuse me, but is it okay if we have a Pokemon battle? '''Verity: Yes, anyway, wanna see if you can beat me? Ash Ketchum: Good idea! I'm Ash from Pallet Town and these are my friends Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey and their friends the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members! Let's have a battle! Pikachu: Pikachu! Verity: And I accept! I'm Verity and I'm from Twinleaf Town! (Turns to Sorrel picking up his Lucario) Hey, dude! Once I polish off this kid you're gonna be next! Ash Ketchum: I wanna battle with you too! Hey, what do you mean polish me off? Louie: She's gonna kick your butt, that's what she meant. Sora: Who are you? Sorrel: I'm Sorrel from Veilstone City. (Returns his Lucario back to his Pokeball) I'll take a pass on the battles. Verity: Running away? Ash Ketchum: Come on! Let's have a battle! Sorrel: Here's a little warning for you. You're going to feel the wind soon. I‘d start finding shelter for the rain. Ash Ketchum: It's gonna rain? Emerl: '''So who are you guys? '''Tintin: '''My name is Tintin. '''Professor Calculus: Professor Calculcus. Captain Haddock: I'm Captain Haddock. Thompson: The name's Thompson. Thomson: And I'm Thomson. Snowy: (Barks) Tintin: And this is Snowy. Samurai Jack: '''The name's Samurai Jack. '''Ashi: I'm Ashi. Juniper Montage: Call me Juniper Montage. Leo San Juan: I'm Leo. Teodora: I'm Teodora. Evaristo: The name is Evaristo. Alebrihe: I'm Alebrihe. Juanita: I'm Juanita. Starlow: Please to meet you. I'm Starlow. Chip: '''My name is Chip. '''Verity: Before you find shelter, I think you better call your mommy. Ash Ketchum: Hey quit it! Let's do this! Verity: Right with you. Ash Ketchum: I'll give you the first move. Verity: Quit trying to be a gentlemen. You may wind up regreting it. Emerl: Battle begin! (The battle begins) Verity: '''Now, Piplup, use Drill peck. (Piplup uses drill peck) '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and clashed Piplup's Drill Peck) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now, Quick Attack! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack at Piplup Knocking it back) '''Verity: '''Piplup, are you okay? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Keep up the good work! '''Verity: '''Then use Hydro Pump! (Piplup fires Hydro Pump at Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Dodge it! (Pikachu dodges it. But hits Onix, causing it to wake up roaring, much to the heroes‘ fright) '''Leo San Juan: (Screams) Vector the Crocodile: I think we made Onix mad! Samurai Jack: '''Stand back! We'll handle this! (As Onix charged at Piplup, Ash saved Piplup) '''Verity: '''My Piplup! '''Captain Haddock: '''Thundering Typhoons! It waked Onix up! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Here! Let's move! '''Verity: '''Right! '''Emerl: '''Let's get out of here! (As the Heroes ran away from Onix, But Onix Chases after them, Meanwhile, While many Diglett were popping in and out, The Villains and Team Rocket were looking for Entei) '''Bowser: Jessie, Any luck? Jessie: '''Well, not here, where is Entei? '''Dr. Eggman: '''It got away. '''Orbot: That's a total bummer. Cubot: 'At least it can't get any worse. (Then suddenly, A Rumbling sound appears) '''James: '''What's that? '''Roy Koopa: '''I don't know, It's the sound of Pokemon. '''Meowth: '''Entei's coming to check us out! '''Iggy Koopa: '''Uh, guys, you better watch out, a giant digging is coming through. '''Bowser Jr.: '''Uh-oh. (Then A giant digging passes through the Giant Rock, Then Onix Appears blasting the Giant Rock and the Villains away into the sky) '''Team Rocket and All the Villains: '''We're blasting off again! (A Small twinkle appears, now we go to the heroes running away from Onix as they walk down the ledge, But then Onix Appeared, bursting through the Ledge and goes after the heroes chasing) '''Professor Calculus: '''Oh dear, It's gaining on us! '''Ash Ketchum: '''That rock! Let's get on top of it! '''Juniper Montage: '''Good idea! (As the heroes got on top of the Giant Rock, Onix smashed it making the heroes blasted away but land on Onix, but Onix was out of control) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Onix! Stop it! You're only gonna hurt yourself this way! '''Verity: '''Yelling at it is only going to make it worse! '''Alebrihe: '''How do we stop this Onix?! '''Thompson: '''I don't know, It's out of control! '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right! '''Samurai Jack: '''I'm going with you, Ash. (As Ash and Jack runs on top of Onix and Jumps to the ground, As Ash stops, Then Jack brings out his Katana to battle Onix) '''Verity: '''Ash! Be careful! '''Ashi: '(In Sally's voice) Jack, look out! (As Onix charges at Ash and Jack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Stop it! '''Sci-Twi: '''It's too late for you Ash and Jack! '''Spike the Dog: Do something to stop this out of control Onix! Verity: '''Use Whirlpool! (Piplup uses Whirlpool making a water tornado stopping Onix) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'm sorry for scaring you, Onix! '''Samurai Jack: '''We're not gonna hurt you anymore! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We wish you'd just calm down, please! (As Onix calms itself down, our heroes gets off Onix, As Onix digs a hole and leaves) '''Ashi: '''You okay, Jack? '''Samurai Jack: '''I'm fine, thanks. '''Tintin: '''That was close, I thought they were gonna get blasted again. (As the heroes sees a Giant hole) '''Verity: '''Onix, I'm sorry! '''Juanita: Next time, Don't disturb your sleep. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Piplup, your Whirlpool really saved the day! '''Verity: '''Ash, thank you. I've gotta tell you, You do some dumb things, but I'm impressed, forget it. '''Emerl: '''No, you forget it. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes